Ojos al cielo
by puntuka91
Summary: Los ojos en el cielo, las nubes blancas en el perfecto azul; ni rastro de dios en el cielo, estas nubes en el ritmo lento azul. El sol inunda el cielo mis días en invierno para olvidar el pasado,cuando cada segundo es un puñado de tierra.


******Titulo: ***.*~Descubrimiento~*.*

******Autor:**Puntuka91  
**  
****Claim:** Grecia x Turquia  
**  
****Rating:** **+16  
****  
****Advertencias:** Por el momento ninguna Un accidente, celos y un descubirmiento  
**  
****Notas:** Bueno este fic es parte de una tabla de Musa_hetalia, espero que sea de su agrado. en lo personal amo esta pareja *o* y lo malo es que no hay muchos u_u un saludo y ¿me dejan comens? ^///^

**Resumen:**

_**Descubrimiento **_

Era un día soleado, sin nubes que empañaran al bello sol. Un día simplemente hermoso, en esos días en los que caminar por el pasto era un deleite. Y así lo hacía, venía acompañado de su "familia"; Sadiq y Gupta. Ellos eran lo más cercano a una familia; era lo único que tenia después de la desaparición de su madre, ellos se habían hecho cargo de él.

-¿A dónde iremos?-pregunto el egipcio con su acostumbrado tono bajo y precavido.

-Vamos a Hagia Sophia*-dijo con alegría el chiquillo griego.

-No tengo ganas de ir a un templo-comento con fastidio el mayor de los tres.

-¿Por qué no? Yo quiero ir-cuestiono el niño decepcionado y con ojos brillantes.

-Porque no tengo ganas, además siempre vamos a donde tú quieres-dijo el turco con frialdad, sin dirigirle la mirada al más chico.

-Pero… yo quiero ir-comento con voz entre cortada el menor- Nunca quieres ir donde yo quiero-comento encaprichado y enojado el griego; Y empezando a llorar por culpa de este sentimiento. El turco lo miro con hostilidad; para después el griego mirarlo retadoramente, mientras lagrimas de puro enojo surcaban su cara. Gupta odiaba ver a ese niño llorar, por lo que intercedió entre los dos.

-Vamos Sadiq, así no iremos muy lejos-comento el egipcio con ternura, mirando al turco con amabilidad.

-Está bien vamos-dijo de mala gana el mayor y sin replicar. Por extraño que sonara, el de ojos verdes se sintió incomodo. Siempre era igual, Gupta le decía algo al turco y Sadiq estaba de acuerdo, mientras que al él siempre lo dejaban en tercer plano. A veces sentía que sobraba en ese lazo.

-Ya ves pequeño Heracles, iremos a Hagia Sophia, deja de llorar-comento el egipcio acariciando los cabellos castaños del griego. Heracles le miro con odio, ¿Porque él si podía tener la aprobación de Sadiq? ¿Por qué a el siempre le hacían menos? Estaba furioso.

-No me toques, odio que me trates como un idiota-comento entre dientes el más joven. El egipcio y el turco lo miraron con desconcierto. El niño empezó a caminar en dirección contrario de los países mayores, lo tenían harto.

-¡Mocoso vuelve aquí!-grito Sadiq muy enfadado, mientras que Gupta miraba al niño con decepción.

-¡No!-grito el niño echándose a correr hacia un lugar indefinido. Turquía ya con la paciencia agotada había ido persiguiéndolo, mientras que el egipcio, se sentaba en una banca cercana; dolido por lo que le había dicho su niño.

No sabía cuanto había corrido, pero sus pequeños pulmones le decían a gritos que parar; No sabía en donde estaba, había muchos árboles y arbustos. Miro a su alrededor, para ver si algo le era familiar.

En eso estaba cuando escucho unos pasos apresurados dirigiéndose así ahí. El pequeño Heracles, supo enseguida que era el turco, de seguro le reñiría. Busco un escondite; encontrando un árbol de buen tamaño, trepo lo más rápido que pudo y ahí se quedo sin hacer ruido.

-¡Heracles!-llamo furioso Sadiq-¡Sal de una vez si no te ira peor!-amenazo el mayor con enojo.

Heracles no era tonto, sabía que saliendo ahora o después seria lo mismo; el turco descargaría su enojo de todos modos, que mejor que lo buscara un poco más. Con ese pensamiento el niño se mantuvo en su escondite, igual de callado que antes.

-¡Heracles!-grito de nuevo el turco, pero esta vez con voz más suave; el griego lo miro con interés. Nunca le había escuchado ese tono de voz, tan preocupado y hasta asustado. Siempre le había hablado de golpe y algunas veces groseramente, pero nunca con el tono que empleaba ahora.

-Ya no es divertido lo que haces griego, sal de una vez-dijo con voz entre cortada, Sadiq ya se estaba asustando. ¿Y si le había pasado algo?- Heracles ya estuvo bien sal de una vez-llamo con voz suave y sin ningún rastro del enojo inicial. El griego pensó que sería el tiempo ideal para salir, se movió un poco; pero la rama donde estaba apoyado, no aguanto su peso; y se rompió. Por lo que inevitablemente cayó al vacio. Fueron 5 dolorosos metros de altura lo que cayó, su brazo hizo un giro totalmente extremo y crujió de forma ruidosa; para después empezarse a oir los gritos en griego del niño.

El turco al ver al niño cayendo, se le encogió el estomago; corrió hacia el niño y de inmediato se agacho a su altura, para ver los daños.

-¡Heracles! ¡¿Estás bien?!-pregunto el turco mientras levantaba al castaño; las facciones infantiles del griego estaban deformadas de puro dolor, su brazo estaba en una posición irregular.

-¡Hay mi brazo!-grito el pequeño con muchas lágrimas en sus ojos. Sadiq miro si tenía otra herida de gravedad, para otra vez mirar el brazo y hacer una mueca de dolor. Trato de tocar el brazo pero el griego lo aparto de sus manos- ¡No lo toques! ¡Me duele! ¡Sadiq me duele!-gritaba el infante con voz entre cortada.

-Lo sé pequeño, pero tengo que revisarlo, prometo que no te hare daño-dijo el turco intentando agarrar el brazo griego, el niño le dejo que tocara la herida.

-Tendré que ponerlo en su lugar-comento el turco mirando al niño, el cual mordía sus labios para que más gritos no salieran de ellos.

-¿Dolerá…?-pregunto con voz entre cortada y con muchas lagrimas en su rostro.

-Me temo que sí, pero es necesario-trato de dialogar Sadiq. Miro al niño y este negó con la cabeza.

-No lo hagas... me duele-imploro Heracles, con sus ojos color mar abnegados de tormenta.

-Lo siento… pero lo tengo que hacer-dijo mientras tomaba el brazo y lo ponía en su lugar. Un crujido se escucho por todo el lugar, cuando el hueso estuvo en su posición original; Heracles había soltado un grito aterrador, para después desmayarse.

Sadiq lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo aferro a su pecho; el niño aun sollozaba entre sueños, lo que hizo que el turco se sintiera como un desgraciado. Camino rápido, ya sin pasar por el egipcio hacia su casa.

Cuando llego al hogar que compartía con el egipcio y el griego, recostó al niño en su cama; acomodándose el también en ella. Y empezó a vendar el brazo, poniéndole pomadas y remedios de su tierra. Momentos después Gupta llego, enterándose por el turco, lo que le había pasado al niño; Buscando de inmediato más remedios en su tierra.

Paso casi dos horas para que el niño despertara. Sus ojos azulinos estaban muy rojos y sus mejillas sonrojadas por el dolor que tenia, parpadeo muchas veces, antes de poder enfocar bien.

-¿Sadiq…?-pregunto Heracles con la voz ronca de tanto gritar- Me duele-musito con voz atontada.

-Lo sé, pero no te preocupes ya no dolerá-prometió el turco, acariciando los cabellos castaños el griego y depositando un beso cariñoso en su frente

-¿Estas enojado?-pregunto de pronto Heracles, recordando su berrinche.

-No, ya no-afirmo Sadiq con una sonrisa dulce. Abrazo con cuidado al niño y beso su cabeza.

-Duerme mi niño, mañana te sentirás mejor-murmuro sobre su cabeza, acunando al pequeño niño entre sus brazos. Heracles sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y correspondió el abrazo con la misma efusividad que el turco.

Entonces se dio cuenta que eso que sentía no era simple hermandad; era eso que Sócrates mucho había debatido en sus diálogos, ese sentimientos que decía que unía a las naciones... el sentía amor hacia él; su primer amor. La primera vez que Afrodita tocaba su corazón.


End file.
